


Simonerella : A Cinderella story (Saphael Au)

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Cinderella AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human AU, Hurt Simon, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Lily Chen & Raphael Santiago Friendship, M/M, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis Friendship, Ragnor Fell & Raphael Santiago Friendship, Santiago Family are adorable, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, but not physically, minor Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Cinderella Au. But not exactly like the movie.





	Simonerella : A Cinderella story (Saphael Au)

**Author's Note:**

> As promised to @Roseswontbloomwithoutthesoil here's the Saphael, Cinderella Au. I hope you will like it and will not be disappointed, especially given the expectation. To be honest I finished the French version long time ago, but I only translated it into English now so...Here.  
> No mouse, no godmother the good fairy. I followed the film at the beginning and after my brain decided to don't so… Same for the dialogues^^.  
> No Beta.

                                                    

 

 

Once upon a time, in a faraway country, a tiny kingdom. peaceful, prosperous, and rich in legends and traditions. A little distance from the village was a majestic castle, where a happy family lived. A woman named Elaine Lewis, a father known as Ivan Lewis and finally their sons, Simon Lewis. Nothing could taint the happiness of this family until a tragic and unexpected heart attack takes the life of the oldest man cruelly and quickly, leaving behind a grieving widow and an 11-year-old boy filled with grief.

A few years later, although she was a good mother entirely devoted to her son by giving him all the love, and comfort, Elaine was beginning to think that Simon needed a father, she knew that no one would ever replace his real father nor in the heart of Simon, nor in hers, but she felt that a male presence would be better for her child, so she decided to remarry. She found as a second husband, a man of good family, like her, named Valentine Morgenstern, who had two boys of the age of Simon, Christopher and Sebastian, all 3 now 16 years old. Unfortunately only one year after their marriage, Simon's mother died in turn from an unknown illness, leaving her one and only inconsolable child, under the cup of his stepfather and half-brothers whose true faces were scarcely revealed to him poor mother buried. Valentine was now cold, cruel and apparently jealous of the innocent beauty of the young man. Simon was a slightly pale skin, he had brown hair in disorders, big chocolate eyes, a beautifully drawn mouth, a beautiful white smile, always sincere and brown glasses, round framing his beautiful face.

Valentine was obviously doing everything for the interests of his two abominable children. Over the years, the castle fell into ruins and the family's fortune was squandered to satisfy the needs, but especially the whims of the other two selfish children, while Simon was ill-treated and humiliated and found himself a servant in his own home. Despite all this, Simon who was now 21 years old was a good and gentle man of extreme kindness, and every morning waking up he hoped that one day all his dreams would come true.

 

~~~~~

 

On the other side of the village, at the exact opposite of the dilapidated mansion, it found an even more gigantic and majestic castle where the kingdom's royal family lived. The Santiago family, composed of the current Queen, Guadalupe Santiago, a woman now of a certain age but still very beautiful, she was small, look tanned, black hair and dark brown eyes, her oldest son, prince and future king, Raphael Santiago, 22 Years old, he looked a lot like his mother, he had black hair raised back, eyes of an almost black brown, the same bronze skin, he was considered small for his age but he imposed respect. Despite his external coldness, Raphael was an extremely good man, with a big heart, doing everything for his family, his servants and his people, by whom he was very much appreciated. But that wasn't all, he still had 3 little brothers, Diego, Juan, Angel and a little sister, Rosa, 15 years old, 10 years old, 8 years old and 5 years old.

They all lived very peacefully, but the queen began to age and wanted to pass the throne to her oldest son, but before that she wanted him to find a man to marry and who would reign with him.

Raphael had never been attracted to anyone, or rather that no boy had ever attracted his attention, he didn't care about the status, only personality and inner beauty counted, but despite that, he was still alone, to the great damn of his mother. She had decided to organize a big masked ball, like that her son could finally find love. Raphael wasn't very happy, but he loved his mother more than anything and would do anything to make her happy, so he promised to make efforts during the party. The queen decided to send the next day all her servants in and around the village to inform the families that all the single men were expected and that all the inhabitants of the kingdom were invited. The ball will take place in a week, Friday at 20:00. Everyone was anxious, especially Lily Chen and Ragnor Fell, the butlers of Raphael and also best friends who were happy to tease their best friend and helped him find an outfit and a mask, even if they really hoped that their prince found shoe to his foot at this bal, because he deserved more than anything to find the love of his life.

 

~~~~~

 

This monday, a monday, he already knew, ordinary, repetitive and horrible, Simon woke up painfully to the sound of the birds song and the sunlight that crossed his curtains slowly moving towards his bed, to illuminate him with his warm brightness. Simon tried to hide under his cushion and turned in his bed to escape a few more minutes at the beginning of his day, but the small animals probably feeling his discontent began to sing louder. Simon grunted but gave up, so he sat down on his bed, rose slowly and approached his window, pulled the curtains to let the sun fully penetrate his room. Even though he knew that the birds didn't understand him, he needed, as always to speak to them, to feel less alone, sometimes he felt that the little beasts answered him in whistling.

"Hg... You just woke me up in the middle of a beautiful dream." The Little Birds groveling. "Yes I know it's daylight and it's time to get up, but it was really a beautiful dream. And no I wouldn't tell you anything, because it seems when one tells a dream, it can no longer be fulfilled." Simon leaned to the window and closed his eyes to let the sun caress his skin with pleasant warmth. He sighed with contentment plunging into the memories of his sweet dream, but he came out of his trance by the sudden sound of the clock that rang to remind him to prepare for his long day to come.

"Oh that clock." Ding. "What a joy flap." Dong. "Yes I heard, get up, Simon, to work." He went to put on his shoes. "Even the clock gives me orders, but in any case no one will stop me from dreaming, and maybe one day my dream will become true." The smile on Simon's face came back as well as his hopes. He began to hum while making his bed. He walked to his shower, washed quickly and dressed in one of the few clothes or rather rags, which consisted of loose brown trousers, a grey t-shirt, a white apron and a pair of shoes that looked more like small slippers. He painted himself very quickly, that is, he was just passing his hand in the hair. He was close to start his monotonous day.

Simon came out of his room, went down the stairs and began to open all the curtains of the castle, of course he was the only one awakening. He gently opened the door of his stepfather's room to take care of his abominable cat, which was as petty and cruel as his owner.

"Kitty, kitty, kitty, come." Simon whispered by gestures of the hand to the cat, who yawned stretched and taunting Simon by taking all his time, it wasn't necessary that he wakes up Valentine.

"Come on, lip, you lazy fat." The cat turned around, proudly showing his rear train to Simon and lengthened himself.

Simon began to get impatient. "Lucifer, come here now!" Lucifer, his name was so good. At the annoyed tone of Simon, Lucifer deigned finally stood up and headed for Simon, walking in a princely manner. Arriving at the feet of Simon, Lucifer stretched and made his claws on the floor, but Simon who was fed up with this cat closed the door that slammed him on his buttocks.

Simon went down to the barn followed by Lucifer. Simon began to prepare the various utensils to feed Lucifer as well as the rest of the animal and human inhabitants. Simon gave his milk to Lucifer, threaded his hooves to feed the chickens and his horse.

Bells had been installed in the rooms that were connected to the barn so that the two horrible half-brothers of Simon and their father could call him as soon as they were awake or needed something. These began to ring and one could hear the atrocious voices of the other two boys calling Simon.

"It's okay, I'm coming." Simon took off his hooves and grabbed the trays filled with cups, sugar and tea for his gentlemen's breakfast. The bells were ringing again and again. Simon went to fill the soup bowls and put them on the trays.

He began with the chamber of Jace, where he strove to be polite, even if he was greeted with disdain and wickedness, as always. His tray was replaced by a pile of laundry. Then it was Christopher's turn that also gave him some laundry to touch up, finally he went into Valentine's room, which ordered him to put the laundry in the laundry. It might sound crazy, but apart from the housework that was changing, it was Simon's daily routine.

A little later in the day Simon was cleaning the floor at the entrance when a blow sounded on the front door. Simon opened the door and saw a tall, rather fine man, black hair with gray temples, brown eyes and a big smile. He looked very nice, and was very well dressed.

"An urgent message from his majesty." Declared the man by tending the letter to Simon, who thanked him and made a slight reverence. Simon had to show the letters to his stepfather and his half-brothers, so he had to interrupt the horrible singing lesson. He could hear them fighting behind the door. He knocked then entered, and was greeted by a furious Valentine.

"Simon I already told you to never interrupt us." Screamed Valentine.

"Yes I know but a letter has just arrived from the palace." Answered Simon.

Jace and Christopher ran to him excited to snatch the letter from his hands, but it was finally Valentine who fetched it and read it out loud.

"Listen, there's going to be a ball in honor of his highness Prince Raphael..." They were all 3 very happy with this news. "And will have to attend, all the young men to be married worthy of being chosen."

"That's quite me." Exclaimed Christopher.

"I would be a divine prince." Retorted Jace.

Simon had never seen the prince, he didn't know what he looked like, but he hoped he was sweet and kind. He was also very happy. "But then it means I can go too."

Jace and Christopher made fun of him. "Ahahaha, you imagine dancing with the prince." "Your highness would you hold my broom, Ahahaha."

Simon advanced slightly towards them and replied. "And why not... After all, I am part of the family, and the royal missive says well that all men to be married are invited."

"Yes this is true." Replied Valentine with an unhealthy look. "There is no reason why you shouldn't go." Jace and Christopher were shocked at their father's response. "If of course all your tasks will be executed."

"Oh yes it will be, I promise you." Said Simon happy.

"And if you find a suit and a proper mask to wear."

"Oh thank you very much." Simon came out of the room, he knew where to go to find a nice outfit, he had met some great people in the villages and he knew that they could help them. He was looking forward to it.

In the music room the two brothers were very upset with their father. "Father, do you realize what you said?"

Valentine smiled maliciously. "Yes, I said if."

"Ohhhhh, that's right." They giggled.

 

~~~~~

 

The only time Simon could get out was when he had to go shopping at the villages. But today and for once, he went for him, to find a nice outfit and a pretty mask for the ball. Even if his family's fortune almost no longer existed or belonged to him, Simon had always kept secret a small box with some savings that his parents before their death had given him, he had never used them before, but now was the opportunity. He walked to the village a big radiant smile drawn on his face.

Simon arrived in the village, where he was well known and appreciated, for his kindness and good mood despite his situation. He greeted all the villagers met and walked to the only clothing store owned by Magnus Bane. Magnus was a young Asian man of 25 years, with chocolate eyes, a fine mouth, he was very handsome and no one could miss him, he was absolutely not afraid of the eyes of people, he didn't care completely, he wore makeup, glitter and very colorful clothes. He made his own clothes and he created most of the costumes and clothes in his shop. Simon knew he would be well received but especially very well advised, he had full confidence in Magnus.

Simon returned to the store and greeted Magnus who was hanging clothes. Magnus turned smiled, greeted him and stepped towards him. "Hey, Simon, how are you?"

"Hey Magnus, I'm fine, thanks." Replied Simon, smiling.

"Tell me you're here to get yourself an outfit for friday's night." He insisted on the yourself.

"Well yes I..." But he didn't even have time to finish that Magnus uttered a ravished scream and coached Simon with him by giving him different costume to try. After a few minutes Simon had a dozen different costumes in his arms, he was pushing in the dressing room by Magnus. He hung the clothes and began to change. While he was dressing Magnus was making conversation.

"Then by what miracle, Valentine lets you attend the dance." Asked Magnus suspiciously.

"Hm...He said I had to find a suitable outfit and finish the day with all my housework."

"Hm... Great, for the outfit it's sure you will find it, after all I am the best, when the rest, I hope it will be fine." Magnus was really sceptical but he didn't want to demoralize the young boy so he said nothing. Simon came out of the cabin with the first outfit. It was a suit in the green tones. It was pretty, but it wasn't his color, Simon went directly in the cabin. The fittings were chained with outfits at least, but not perfect, when he stepped out of the cabin deck out with the 7th outfit.

"Wow, Simon, it's beautiful, it's this one for sure." Magnus clapped into his hands with joy.

Simon went out and looked at himself in the mirror. Yes the costume was going really well, it consisted of a cigarette pants, night blue, a black shirt and a blue night jacket matched to the trousers with some touch of light. The color blue was definitely his color.

"I... Thanks Magnus, that's perfect." Simon was moved, he was so used to dressing old, holed up or washed out.

"Oh please, you deserve it amply. You're going to turn all the heads, prince or not, I'm sure you're going to meet someone who'll get you out of this hell. But I'm just going to have to do some little alterations to the costume." Simon gave him a hug but suddenly stepped back into the discomfort.

"Sorry, thank you very much. How much do I owe you?" Asked Simon.

"It's offered by the house and there are no discussions to have, it's my final decision, if you want to thank me, go see my wonderful boyfriend next door so he can make you a mask worthy of his name, go, we'll see you on Friday before the ball, I'll bring it directly to you. "

Simon thanked him one last time and walked into the store next door, a store specialized in weapons and weirdly in accessories for disguise or special evening. The owner, Magnus's boyfriend was Alexander, but everyone called him Alec. Alec was a very tall man with a pale skin, muscular, with black hair, brown eyes. He was almost always dressed in black, and he was very shy and reserved, he and Magnus were the opposites, but they loved each other sincerely and deeply and finally went perfectly well together. Alec had a pretty cold side at first but he was very nice.

Simon entered the store and greeted the owner. Alec greeted him in return.

"Hey, your boyfriend sent me here so you could make me a mask for Friday's ball." Said Simon happily.

"Okay, do you want it to be tuned to your outfit?" Asked Alec.

"Hm... I don't know, I'm not sure, my suit is all blue, I'm afraid it's too blue." Simon scratched the back of his head in discomfort.

"I think a gold color could be fine, with a specific pattern. Come I will already take the measurements of your head and if you have time after I would make a sketch of what I think to do as a mask." Simon nodded, he let himself measure the head, eyes, and nose, then sat down beside Alec who had pulled out a sheet and a pencil. He began his sketch, stopped from time to time to reflect and then took his sketch. After half an hour he had finished, he showed Simon the drawing who was blown away by the result, Alec's idea was great, and the mask would surely be fabulous when finished.

"So you like it?" Asked Alec after Simon's silence.

"Oh my God, yes Alec it's beautiful I can't wait. Thank you, thank you, thank you " Alec had a slight smile.

"I'll bring it to you at the same time Magnus brings you your suit. See you friday Simon."

"Thank you, see you friday, oh wait how much I..." Alec cut him off. "Gift from home." Magnus and Alec were really meant to be together.

"Thank you, and you'll once again thank your future husband for me." Simon winked at him and Alec blushed and restrained not to send him something to his face.

Simon went home with an even bigger smile on his face, he had only one haste, be friday.

 

~~~~~

 

On the side of the royal castle, Raphael was surrounded by his mother, his brothers, his sister and his two best friends Lily and Ragnor. Raphael was in full outfit fitting, and with 7 different people it was almost impossible to choose an outfit that would appeal to everyone. The room was chaotic, there were clothes and masks just about everywhere on the floor, the unfortunate clothes that had received a refusal from the decision makers. The only thing they had all agreed on was that Raphael's outfit and mask would be beautiful, breathtaking but that had to remain simple, without too much frills, not royal, so that one couldn't guess whether it's the prince who will be hide underneath. The goal of the ball was certainly to find a man to Raphael, but it shouldn't be only for his money or his beauty but on his personality. The masked ball was a way to avoid opportunists or dishonest people who thought only of the throne or the money. So Raphael would be like all the rest of the guests, incognito.

Even if he loved his family more than anything in the world Raphael was beginning to get tired of being a model, he no longer counted the number of outfits tried and rejected. Ragnor and Lily were having fun like crazy, they loved to see their best friend in this kind of situation where one could see on his face that he was desperate that his eyes cried for help but that at the same time he let himself be done because of the gaze of adoration came from the little last Rosa.

Raphael returned for the umpteenth time to change behind the screen. He deliberately took his time, even if he took a stroll as well, but the eager members of his family called his name, so he went out, but unlike the other times, this time there was a silence on the part of everyone.

"It's this one, it's this suit." exclaimed queen Guadalupe, who destroyed the silence. Everyone nodded with big smiles on their faces, once again the decision was unanimous, but to the great relief of Raphael this time it was positive, he will finally be able to stop the fittings.

Raphael turned to look himself in the big mirror, actually this costume was perfect. It was a deep red color, a pretty subtle red that pulled on the black, so it remained discreet while being unique, and it went perfectly with the bronze complexion of Raphael.

" _Mi hijo_ , you are so beautiful, you are perfect." Guadalupe stood up and took her son in her arms.

Raphael turned her hug with a smile on his face. " _Gracias, mamá_."

"She's right, you're going to turn all the heads." Said Lily with a wink.

"At the same time it is the goal." Giggled Ragnor by pushing Lily.

Raphael rolled his eyes to their rubbish and withdrew from his mother's embrace. "I'm glad we finally found the outfit, but now you also have to choose the mask, but I think I've already made my choice." Raphael walked to a mask he had not yet tried, to be honest he had immediately spotted him entering the room, now he was happy because he knew that not only was it going with his clothes but that in addition it reflected a little of his personality or at least of what he loved. He took the mask and put it on his face holding it with one hand, then turned back to his family where he was once again greeted with a silence.

" _Hermano mayor_ , you're too pretty." Told his little sister Rosa by hugging her waist.

"Yeah she's right... You'll be able to bring us back a _Tío_." Giggled Diego the older brother after Raphael. Which earned him a little pat on the head on the part of his mother and the laughter of his two other brothers. 

Guadalupe slammed hands. "Come on, everyone, the show is over, everybody back to their occupations...and at work. _Vamos lárgate_." She came out at last from the room closing the door behind her, leaving Raphael alone. "It's going to be a long week, and a long evening." He whispered to himself by passing his hand in his hair and sighing.

 

~~~~~

 

The rest of the week finally passed quickly and without hindrance to the two men. Friday arrived quickly and it was already time to prepare for the same evening.

 

~~~~~

 

20 hours rang, announcing the opening of the doors of the castle and the beginning of the evening. Raphael looked at one last time in the mirror and walked to the ballroom planned for this purpose, he would pass through the gardens to reach the entrance like any other guest. queen Guadalupe was sitting in a large red armchair on an interior balcony to be able to observe and watch her son, she was accompanied by her four other children. She would come down only at the end of the evening to thank all the people present and who made the effort to move, so she hoped to meet the future husband of her son.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon heard the 20-hour clock ringing, but he was chagrined, he knew that Valentine would not let him go to the ball so easily.

This morning when he entered Valentine's room to bring him his breakfast, he was surprised not to see him lying in bed as always, but standing, dressed, as if he was patiently waiting for Simon's arrival. Simon greeted him and laid the tray on the table beside the bed, he was about to leave when Valentine called him, he turned around and saw an unhealthy smile on his face, he handed him a sheet he took and this one unfolded a little to reveal a long list of tasks to do for the day. Usually he always had busy days but he always had time to finish everything in the day, but there it was impossible, he could never finish before the ball and... He was so stupid to have hope, it was Valentine's goal from the beginning, he never would have let him attend this evening to give him the opportunity to find someone to get him out of this nightmare. Simon restrained his tears and went out of the room, running into his room and collapsing in tears on his bed.

Simon went down when the other three men were preparing to leave.

"We will return to midnight... Good night. " Says Valentine. The other two boys gave him a last glance full of disdain and ascended into the carriage awaiting them and taking them towards the castle.

Simon walked to the garden and sat down on the bench alone, he began to cry again thinking that he would be like that all his life, he would spend it alone, he would always be stuck with them and serve them until their death. He came out of his sad thoughts by knocking at the door. At first he wondered who would come knocking here at this hour and especially on this special day, then he remembered Magnus and Alec. He quickly opened them up, and was greeted by a big smile of Magnus and a kind of shy smile from Alec. Simon took a step aside to let them in. They went to sit on a couch in the big living room. They laid the bags containing Simon's stuff on their feet. Magnus looked him up and down and took the floor.

"Haven't you got a haircut yet? Why are your eyes red?"

Simon bowed his head. "Not? I... I'm not going to the ball, I can't."

"What? Of course you're going to go. Simon what's going on? "

"Valentine." Whisper Simon, Alec sighed in the name, he knew the story of Simon and hated that man.

"He is not obliged to know." Told Magnus by wiggling his eyebrows, which made Alec laugh and smile Simon. "I mean, it's a masked evening, he doesn't know what your outfit and your mask looks like and he'll be too busy trying to spot the prince that he won't even pay attention to you, and his two dumb sons either."

"Hm... Yes but he asked me to do a ton of cleaning and..." He was immediately cut by Magnus who put his finger over his mouth to silence him. "Tut, tut, tut, I don't see a trace of dust here, and again he won't even see the difference. You just have to get back before him."

"You're right Magnus, I just have to get home before midnight. Thank you." Simon restrained himself not to take him in his arms.

"You will thank me when you find your prince charming, go and prepare now, and quickly." Magnus gave him the bags.

Simon ran into his room to put on his suit and mask. He was sure Valentine wouldn't recognize him. He do hair a little and went down to join the two lovebirds who had also put on their mask. Alec was as always dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a simple black mask. When Magnus was muffled with a purple suit, a black shirt, some purple streaks in his hair, makeup and sequins, he wore a silvery, glittery mask. It was time for them to head for the royal castle. Fortunately they had come to Simon's carriage. A few minutes later they arrived in front of the impressive mansion. They entered, guards had been stationed everywhere, creating a path to the ballroom. Rising up the large red and golden staircases, they arrived at two large open doors where they could see that the festivities had already begun, the hall were filled with masked villagers. Simon took a deep breath, and all three passed through the doors and made his way through the guests to the buffets.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphael sighed, the evening had started for at least 30 minutes and he was beginning to get bored, he had never liked party. Tonight he was making efforts to please his mother, he was chatting with men likely to like him, some as he had foreseen had only come for the prince's money or his status, not knowing who he was under his mask, these men didn't hesitate for a second to tell him what they really came to do here, else had come only to have fun and spend a good evening in the royal castle with their family or partner, fortunately there were still benevolent people who were looking really love no matter the status, Raphael had spoken with several of them, they were nice and much more interesting than the others but despite that none had really taken his attention, nobody had this little something more that might make him capsize. Raphael slipped away in a corner, preferring at the moment to watch the guests amused, he watched the room distracted, turning his gaze to the left and then to the right when he saw a man with a dazzling smile. He wondered how he had not been able to see it before. The young man was accompanied by a very colorful man and another man much darker and very tall. His attention had finally been capture. For the first time in his life Raphael was stressed, he was almost afraid to go talk to him and pass for a fool, so he preferred to wait until he was alone to get started. He watched them and after a few minutes the other two men headed towards the middle of the room to dance, it was his chance, he took a big breathe and walked towards the boy.

 

~~~~~

 

Guadalupe watched her son talk with all these men, she was so proud of him, she knew that he was not very sociable and that he was only doing it for her. She knew her oldest son by heart, she could read in him as in an open book even from afar, so she knew when he was offended, annoyed, bored, disappointed or neutral, and for now it was the only emotions that his little prince had experienced. She knew that the evening was far from over but she was beginning to be desperate. She saw him moving away in a corner and leaning against a wall, sipping a drink quietly, she could not blame him for a little break. She watched the room when she saw his gaze stop on her right. Guadalupe directed her eyes to the same place and saw several men at the buffet laughing and chatting, they were three, a very tall, a very glittery and a smaller with a beautiful smile. The two men who were impossible to miss left the last one alone. She turned her head again towards her son who was heading towards the brown.

"Oh the ball begins to become interesting." Whispered Guadalupe to herself.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon was chatting and laughing with Magnus and Alec, he had not yet spoken with anyone else, but he had just arrived and he was slightly stressed, fortunately he had not seen Valentine or Jace and Christopher. Magnus teased him to find out if he had already spotted his future husband, Simon put a slight nudge on him and Alec looked up to the sky at the garbage of his boyfriend. They continued to chat quietly while sipping their glass and nibbling a few bites.

Alec had always been a silent but very observant person, he had felt a rather insistent look at them for a few minutes, but it was not an unpleasant sensation or that gave him goose bumps. He turned his head discreetly to try to find the manager when he saw a man, alone, leaning against a wall, rather small with black hair looking in their direction, but Alec realized that he did not look at him, neither Magnus but Simon who in the corner of the man stood in front of him. He turned to his boyfriend who drank his glass, while Simon turned to choose which toast he was going to taste. He took the opportunity to draw the attention of his lover by putting his hand on his back, Magnus turned to him and smiled at him. They didn't have to talk to each other to understand each other, so Magnus knew that Alec wanted to tell him something, he nodded, Alec leaned towards him and gently explained the situation to his ear. Magnus had a great cheshire smile, tonight was going to be a good evening, and if he and Alec could be like the fairy Godmother for Simon, he would be with great pleasure.

"Hm Simon?" Asked Magnus.

"Mmmyes" Simon answered his mouth full.

"First stop eating like a pig you're going to scare away your potential pretenders and second, do you mind if with Alec we give you five minutes? We'd like to go dancing? "

Simon swallowed his mouthful and wiped his mouth. "First I do not eat like a pig... or almost and I have no pretender, secondly, you do not even have to ask the question, you have already done so much for me, there is no way that you are my babysitter and that I spoil you the party, so go ahead and enjoy and dance until the end of the night." Simon ends up laughing.

Magnus and Alec thanked him and wandered. Simon was now concentrating on the music and he moved his head slightly in rhythm when a man approached him. Simon turned to him and... oh he was mistaken it was not just a man but an angel or a god, even with his mask he knew it. The man who seemed to be about his age was slightly smaller than him, he had black hair, brown eyes, warm, intense and deep, he had a pulpy mouth that looked very soft and a bronze skin. He wore a red suit, pulling on the black with a white shirt. He found his mask magnificent and unique, he was golden with touches of reds and blacks that complemented his costume but what he liked most was the notes of music that adorned the outline of his left eye. This man was not only beautiful but he had good taste.

 

~~~~~

 

"Good evening." Said Raphael gently. The man turned to him and Raphael did not regret to have come to speak to him, the young man had brown hair, bright eyes with a chocolate tone, a radiant smile, one who had drawn his attention, a clear skin, he wore a blue night suit with a white shirt that fit him perfectly, and his mask reflected he was sure his personality, it was entirely gilded with some beads in relief and especially at the forehead there was a sun, it was beautiful, simple and unique at the same time.

The young man replied timidly. "Hm... Good evening."

Raphael was stupid, he came to talk to him without thinking what to say to him and now he had to improvise and find a topic of discussion. "I like your mask very much, it's really very original."

The boy bowed his head slightly to try to conceal his blushing, without success. "Thank you, it's a friend who made it... I like yours too, especially the notes of music."

"You will tell your friend that he is very talented, and I thank you, I love music, I play the piano. Do you play an instrument? "

The boy raised his head. "I'd tell him. The piano is a really beautiful instrument when you know how to play it, which is not my case." He laughed slightly, Raphael followed him. "Unfortunately I do not play any instrument even though I always wanted to learn the guitar."

"Oh really, it's too bad, you should do it if that's what you want for a long time, I'm sure there must be several people able to teach you how to play it in the village."

"Hm, yes surely but I... I have time to learn later." Raphael wanted to hit himself, he had put the young man uncomfortable, so he changed completely of subject.

"So you came for the prince?"

"No, not especially, at last I mean... Yes... Of course not... I... To be honest I do not even know what it looks like, I do not live in the village even and I do not go out often so... I admit that I would love to meet someone, but I do not care whether it is a prince or a princess, or a peasant, all that matters to me is the personality and if this person I like him and... Oh My god I'm sorry, when I'm nervous I can't stop talking... Forgive me. "

Raphael hide his laughter behind his hand, this man was adorable and he was so happy that this man did not know his appearance, it made him even more sincere and interesting. "Do not apologize, nor to know the prince and even less to speak so much, I find it very charming. Does that mean I'm making you nervous?"

"I... Yes but not in a bad way, you do not make me feel uncomfortable or other. And you, did you come for the prince? "

Raphael swallowed, he did not like to lie, and he really did not mean to lie to this boy but, he had no choice, he could not tell him right away who he really was. "No, not really either, to tell the truth, we think the same thing, as long as I like the man, that's the gist I don't care about the status and the rest."

The man smiled with his shining white teeth, smiling that once again dazzled Raphael and asked him. "You came with someone?"

"No, I came alone and you?" Obviously Raphael knew the answer.

"I've come with two friends, but they're on the dance floor right now." The young man turned to show them to Raphael, the two friends in question were dancing a slow while looking at each other lovingly.

"They're very cute together."

"Yes, they are, despite their differences they are very well matched and madly in love." Said Simon by looking at them with tenderness.

"Uh... Would you be willing to dance with me?" Asked Raphael nervously.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon turned his head so fast that he almost got the hang of the rabbit, he had to dream, this wonderful man had just invited him to dance, he looked at him open mouth and wide-eyed, he had to look stupid but he did not know what to answer, well yes he knew it but for once he was speechless and the words did not want to escape from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that, we just..."

"YES. I'm sorry, I would, I'd love to." Simon cut him off.

The man gave him a big smile. "All right then." He laid down his glass made a slight reverence and held out his hand palm in the air to Simon. Simon was rid with his glass, made a reverence too and delicately put his hand on the man's, he pressed it lightly and they directed the two in the middle of the dance floor where the rest of the couples were. They positioned, the left hand of Simon in the right hand of the man both in the air and his right hand on his shoulder while the young man's left hand rested gently on his back. They began to move slowly, swaying to the rhythm of the waltz, from left to right, then back and forth, and twirling each other from time to time. Throughout the dance their eyes never left and their smiles continued to amplify. Many minutes later they did not know how much dance they had done so far, but they didn't care, in the arms of each other, the world and the other couples no longer existed, as if they were in a bubble, to believe that they were had always known, when they had just met, Simon did not believe in love at first sight, but tonight he was not sure. The man bent it and whispered something to his ear.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphael spent a wonderful evening in the company of the man in the sun mask, he hoped that tonight would never end. He never thought he could feel anything for someone he had just met and especially so quickly. He had not counted their dance number but now he just wanted to get isolated with the young man to be able to discuss even a little more.

"Would you like to go get some air in one of the gardens?" Whisper Raphael.

"I'd like to, but do we have the right? I know the castle is open to us but not everywhere."

"Don't worry, look it's right over there." Raphael showed his rider the garden which was actually just behind one of the doors leading to the outside. The young man nodded with a smile. They directed to the outside, not noticing the look of all the people who had been watching them for a little while.

 

~~~~~

 

Magnus and Alec danced interlaced and chatted quietly. By far one could think that they were in their small world and saw nothing but their half, but in fact they discreetly observed their friend Simon and the mysterious young man who were dancing, they seemed to have a lot of fun. Alec and Magnus hoped that this would lead to a happy future for Simon, and when they saw the two men quietly slipping into the gardens they were convinced. The two lovers looked at each other maliciously, resumed their waltz, their eyes no longer leaving.

 

~~~~~

 

Guadalupe watched her son dance joyfully with the man in the sun mask. She was so happy that she almost wanted to shout for joy and bounce back from her seat, but she was not to be noticed so she stood back. Finally someone had taken the attention of his little prince, not only for a discussion but also for a dance and she hoped, more. She came up with a blow from her chair and leaned on the balcony when she saw them go to the gardens. She drew the attention of Ragnor and Lily who also observed with a small smile satisfied their best friend and his unknown.

"Don't let anyone else access the gardens, I don't want anyone to be able to disturb them or interrupt them."

"With pleasure, queen." Replied Ragnor and Lily in chorus. They went down into the ballroom and positioned next to the door that leads to the gardens, to prevent anyone from passing. Moreover shortly after a man of forty years in the dark air tried discreetly to pass, but he was to stop to his discontent by the 2 guardians of the gardens.

 

~~~~~

 

Valentine was terribly bored, his two idiot sons kept arguing to find out which one would most appeal to the prince, but should he still find it, unfortunately with this stupid masked ball idea it was impossible to know which one of all these men was that of the royal family, admittedly he had already seen Raphael Santiago during various social evenings, he knew roughly what he looked like, but he could not recognize it completely. He was trying to spot all the men who met the prince's physical criteria and then sent his sons to talk to them without success. Most men refused to speak to them either because they knew they were not the future king, or because they were soon annoyed by the lack of intelligence of them. For now this evening was a real fiasco, but Valentine did not give up, he continued to look when he saw two men dancing, the first corresponded to the description of the prince and the second with his brown hair reminded him strangely someone but he did not know who, then he decided to come closer to observe them with more attention, but they wandered to go outside. Valentine waited a little before pursuing their pursuit but arrived at the exit door he was stopped by a man and a woman who told him that the exteriors were forbidden to the guests, they surely had to work for the queen. He turned around to join his two sons, very angry at the turn of this pesky evening.

 

~~~~~

 

It was at least half an hour that Simon and his charming man had joined the outside, the fresh air stroking their faces. They had spoken, laughed, walked and even danced, the music could be heard from outside, under the clear skies, exposing the shining stars, the moon reflecting on their mask and now they were sitting on a bench, Simon's hand imprisoned under that of man. They looked at each other in silence, their sparkling eyes and their shy but shining smiles. Simon bit his lower lip slightly, it could seem crazy because they had just met, but he was terribly eager to kiss this boy, his shyness and his fear of rejection prevented him but to his great happiness the other man leaned gently towards him, stopping a few centimeters from his face, asking him for permission. Simon shook his head and closed his eyes.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphael had only one desire since they were sitting on this bench, kissing this boy who was make beating his heart faster. He saw the look of the man coming down on his mouth and then going back to his eyes and biting his lip. Raphael understood that his desire was reciprocal, so he drew nearer, stopping right in front of his face, asking him for permission, and when he nodded and closed his eyes, Raphael smiled and closed the remaining distance between them. He laid his lips on that of his rider, his lips were cold but sweet, it was a light kiss, just mouth-to-mouth, almost chaste and short, but sufficient for a first kiss. When they separated Raphael placed the part of the mask covering his forehead on that of the boy, who had reopened his eyes and smiled at him with his dazzling smile. Raphael was going to speak when he was interrupted by a throat-clearing. The two men turned to the source of the noise, in front of them stood a man and a young woman who watched Raphael with a mischievous smile. Raphael rolled his eyes, he wondered at that moment why he was friends with Ragnor and Lily. He made of course as if he did not know them not to be unmasked, even if he had full confidence in his sun, he knew that it was not the right time to tell him the truth.

Ragnor opened his mouth to speak but Lily beat. "We are sincerely sorry to disturb you, but the queen will soon come down to make a speech and... possibly an announcement about her son, all the people present are invited to go to the room." Lily insisted on the word son.

Raphael understood the message, he had to abandon his rider to go and discuss with his mother. They all returned in the room. Raphael spotted Simon's friends, whispered in his ear that he needed to go to a place where he alone could go, which made Simon laugh, and he would come back soon. Raphael waited for Simon to walk away and quietly followed Lily and Ragnor to the balcony to join his mother, who waited for him, apparently very satisfied, she had to see everything that had happened since "her hideout".

"So you're having a good night?" Asked Guadalupe maliciously.

Raphael rolled his eyes but smiled at his mother. "I don't know why you're asking me, since you already know the answer."

"Oh, my son, I'm so happy for you." She took it in his arms.

" _Mamá_ , I…, please don't pack. He doesn't know who I really am, he didn't even know what the prince looked like... me."

Guadalupe stepped back. "Precisely, it means that he likes you for who you are, not what you are."

Raphael sighed, he was afraid that the man in the sun mask would resent him for lying to him and no longer want him once he knew the truth. "But if..."

He was cut off by his mother, who took his chin between his fingers. " _Corazón mío_ , you are an extraordinary person, with the greatest heart I have ever seen. If this man likes you without knowing who you are then he will adore you when he will be, he may be a little surprised when he is going to learn it, and you may have to reassure him and make him understand that it will not change anything , but please, if you're really attracted to this young man, promise me that you're going to fight for him, for your happiness, for you and for you two."

Raphael huged tenderly his mother. "I promise you, I will do it because it is with him that I want to be. Thanks _Mamá_."

"Are you ready? I think it's time we announced to the people of this kingdom that you found your prince and your future husband."

Raphael blew. "Yes, I'm ready. Let's go."

They went downstairs with the rest of the family and their closest employees to the ballroom. Raphael saw the young man and joined him.

Raphael laid a hand on the back of his rider. "Hey."

 

~~~~~

 

Simon felt a hand on his back, he turned his head, saw his charming man and smiled at him. "Hey." He turned to Magnus and Alec who looked at them smiling. "I present to you my two friends, Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane. Magnus, Alec I present to you... Oh my god, that's... it's very embarrassing I..." He bowed his head in shame. "I don't even know your name, I didn't even ask for it and..."

The man cut him up, laughing gently. "Don't worry I didn't do it either." He became serious again. "I... There's something I'm going to have to tell you. My name is Raphael and I..." The queen's voice cut him off. Everyone in the room was silent and brought their attention to the royal family.

The queen made a thank-you speech for all the people who moved and came to this ball, she hoped everyone had fun and had a good evening. Then she said she had an announcement to make about her first son, the prince, whom she invited to come and join her.

Simon saw the young man, Raphael, slowly advancing, he turned to him and whispered to him that he was sorry and then resumed his walk. Simon did not understand, until he saw Raphael heading towards the royal family and positioning himself to the side of the queen and removing his mask. It was not possible, the man with whom he had spent the whole evening, the one with whom he had spoken, danced and kissed was the prince, the true prince. Simon swallowed the ball he had in his throat. When the prince would know who he really was he would regret having lost his evening with him, he was sure. A prince could not be interested in a poor fellow like him, a servant. He restrained his tears. Magnus and Alec who had to feel his mood change approached him and stroked his back to comfort him.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphael walked away from Simon, his heart hurt a little. He positioned beside his mother, who gave him a reassuring smile and removed his mask. A silence followed, quickly replaced by whispers about him. Guadalupe stopped the hubbub with talking.

"My son would like to say something important."

Raphael blew, scraped his throat and looked in the direction of his rider. "I would like first of all to thank all the people here for coming and I sincerely hope that you all have a good evening. I would also like to apologise to everyone, for having you may have lied about my identity, but it was necessary." Raphael turned to his mother. "Mom, I know that at first I was not very convinced by the idea of ball in my honor, somehow, but now I can only thank you because tonight I met a man." He turned again towards his sun and did not let him out of his sight. "A good man, nice, funny, charming, who caught my attention in a simple but beautiful smile and a radiant personality, and what's more is totally not interested in my status, at least I hope." Raphael stepped forward, he hoped, towards his future companion. He stopped right in front of him, he had his head down. Raphael lifted his chin with his fingers so that he would look straight into his eyes.

"I know this may sound crazy because we just met but I never felt that way before and...and I... I'm not asking you to marry don't worry, but I'd really like to get to know you better and go out with you. I'm ready to run you over and over again until you say yes. I know I lied to you, but it doesn't change anything. The man who is in front of you, the prince is exactly the same with whom you spent your evening, I am the same Raphael, I promise you, and I would never ask you to change anything at home or your life."

 

~~~~~

 

Simon was almost in tears listening to his prince confessing his attraction to him, he was so sweet and kind. He realized that Raphael was waiting for an answer.

"I... I am not who you think I am not rich or a noble or even just someone. I am no one and I would be a nuisance to you and I am sorry for wasting your time but I do not deserve you... I..."

Raphael cut him off and imprisoned his face between his big soft hands. "Don't say that, I know that's not true, I've already told you, I don't care about your status or your lifestyle, your trade, your habitat, it doesn't matter to me. You just made me spend the most beautiful night of my life and I want it to continue. I know that my attraction to you is reciprocal so if your only fear is that I am disappointed, do not worry, it is not and will never be the case, so please say yes."

All the doubts and fears of Simon were erased in an instant... for the moment. "Yes, you're all I want and I've always wanted." His smile illuminated his face, smiling that Raphael gave him back.

"Can I?" Asked Raphael.

"Of what?" Raphael drew lightly on the ribbons that held Simon's mask on his face. "Oh... Yes, okay." Raphael was about to remove his mask when the first strokes of midnight struck. Simon panicked, he definitely had to go back before Valentine. "Oh my god I'm sorry I have to go." He deviated from Raphael.

"What, no, why?" Raphael held him by the hand.

"I can't tell you I'm truly sorry, I have to go home right now." Simon began to run to get out of the castle under the frightened gaze of all the people in the room.

Raphael was chasing him. "Wait at least tell me your name that I can find you easily."

But Simon did not listen to him and ran even faster, he went down the stairs 4 to 4 when his mask broke off and fell to the ground, Simon turned to pick it up but he saw his prince running away to him, so he left him on the ground and resumed running. He reached the exit of the castle and walked to his abode passing through small paths impossible to access the carriages. He ran as fast as he could and hoped that Valentine had not left before him. After a mad race he finally arrived home, all the lights were extinguished which was good sign. He went to his room, took a quick shower, changed his clothes, hide his costume in his closet, messing up his hair , put a little dust on his face, took his broom and went to pretend to clean.

 

~~~~~

 

Magnus was about to run after Simon, but Alec kept him and shaking his head.

"But darling..." Started Magnus but was cut by his boyfriend.

"No, leave it Magnus, he had to go and you know it. Don't worry it'll get better, the prince will find it okay, and if we have to, we'll help him. "

Magnus smiled softly, Alec was right and he knew it, but he was even more confident when the prince came back with Simon mask in his hand and a determined air adorning his face, dismissing everyone and going in the part reserved for the royal family. Magnus and Alec returned home and lay tenderly in arms.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphael had sent his guards in pursuit of the young man he had to find it absolutely before losing him forever, but despite all the patrols the man had been nowhere to be found. Fortunately this one had dropped his mask that Raphael kept preciously in his hands. He turned around, returned to the castle and announced the end of the evening. He had an idea to get his sun back. The next day he would go around the village to try his mask on all the brown hair men. He joined his mother to tell him of his idea, being delighted, she asked her employees to fussed to a very special task.

 

~~~~~

 

The next morning a large group of people jostled in front of the walls of the castle, the reason for this craze was a poster explaining that the prince wanted to find the man of last night, and that for this he would visit every house and store of the kingdom during the day, of course the news spread like wildfire.

 

~~~~~

 

"Aleeeeeeeec." Screamed Magnus cheerfully by closing the door of their house.

"Hm, what?" Alec had just woken up and felt it was too early for her boyfriend's gaiety.

Magnus went forward smiling towards his boyfriend, He hug him and gave him a slight kiss. "Prince Raphael leaved a proclamation on the wall of the castle, everyone talks about it in the kingdom. It is written that today he would go around the kingdom to find Simon. "

"You see I told you, everything will be fine. They're going to have their happy ending, just like us. " Alec said in hugging his boyfriend and bent over for a kiss that Magnus gave him with great pleasure. The kiss was this time longer, more languid, more passionate, which ends up in their room, in their bed naked and sweaty.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon took care of his various daily tasks as if the ball of yesterday had never arrived, even if he could not stop thinking about it, when he heard Valentine screaming his name.

"Simon? Simon? But where is that little worthless." Valentine was in the middle of the stairs when Simon answered a broom in his hand.

"Yes Valentine what's going on?"

"Where are the boys?"

"I think they're still asleep."

"Tt, don't just sit there like a stump, so come bring breakfast. Hurry!"

Simon ran to prepare the trays, he had no desire to suffer of the bad mood of Valentine.

 

~~~~~

 

Upstairs, Valentine woke his sons in speed, wondering why they had to get up so early, especially after last night's fiasco.

"Everyone in the kingdom is talking about this." Says Valentine by opening up the curtains of Jace's room. "Soon he'll be here any minute."

Christopher arrived in his brother's room and asked. "Who's that?"

"The Prince, he sent his guards all night looking for the boy."

"What boy?" Say in chorus the two boys still half asleep.

"This boy, the one who ran away and lost his mask at the ball last night. They say the prince is madly in love with him and will do anything to find him. "

Simon who had just arrived at the door and who had heard the end of the conversation dropped his tray on hearing this information.

"Clumsy little fool. Idiot, pick that up and help my boys get dressed." Screamed Valentine.

"Why do it?" Said Jace by yawning.

"If the prince is in love with this boy, I don't see why we should get ready." Christopher pulled the blanket over his body and hid underneath.

"Listen to me, both of you." Said Valentine by tossing the blanket out of bed. "There's still a chance for one of you to get married."

Jace and Christopher sat down immediately in their bed, aback. "To the prince?" "But why Papa?".

"Listen to this. nobody even the prince knows who this young man is, the mask is the only clue, and the queen ordered that he be tried to all the brown hair men of the kingdom, and if he finds him you can be sure that he will marry him. "

Jace and Christopher jumped out of bed. "His husband.", "His husband."

"But wait, father, you said brown hair, we're both blond." Says Jace.

"Yes this is true, but I've thought of everything don't worry my kids, I'll dye your hair. 

"What?" they screamed in chorus. "But, no father please..."

"Enough. You want to marry the prince, yes or no? "

"Yes father."

"All right then it's settled. Simon, prepare their business immediately." Valentine piled up a pile of clothing in Simon's arms, but he daydreamed and listened to nothing, he was in his own world, as if he were still at the ball last night, dancing with his prince.

"Well then what does he take you, they must go to dress, hurry up." But Simon gave him the pile of clothing and walked away muttering to himself.

"Yes get dressed, I can't introduce myself to the prince dress up like that." And he went into his room doing some dance moves, which did not go unnoticed to the eyes of Valentine, who understood. Now he knew why that man at the ball reminded him of someone. That damn scoundrel had disobeyed him and had to seduce the prince. He wouldn't get away with it. Valentine quietly followed Simon to his room. Simon putted on his hair, he looked in his mirror when he saw Valentine remove the key from the lock of his room.

"Oh no, please." Simon ran to the door and tried to open it but it was too late, Valentine had him locked in his room, keeping the key in his pocket.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphael was seated, the mask of his prince in hand, almost asleep, in the royal carriage. He had already visited all the houses of the kingdom, without success, he had only a sort of old castle left, where he was going now, which was opposite to his abode and the shops of the village which stood between them. Lily who sat next to him yawned and was also about to sink when Ragnor turned into a cochet for the occasion braked at once and played a small trumpet air to warn of their presence to the inhabitants. Lily and Raphael get out of the carriage while Ragnor tied the horses to a small tree and then they directed all three to the door.

 

~~~~~

 

Jace and Christopher, who had heard the royal music, ran to the window.

"Father." "Father." "He's here." "The prince." They say in chorus.

"Am I all right?" Asked Jace by looking in the mirror and passing his hand in her now brown hair.

"Calm down, my children. But remember this is your last chance, don't disappoint me." Valentine said and opened the front door, welcoming the prince and his two servants. "You honor our humble abode. Allow me to introduce to you my boys, Jace and Christopher, who did 2 reverences.

 

~~~~~

 

"Your grace." Said the first boy with a honeyed tone. Raphael wanted to hit his forehead, with or without mask he could see and hear that this boy and the other was not his rider of last night, one had blue eyes and the other minnows eyes, a blue and a brown, more their hair had a false color of brown. He threw a desperate glance at Lily and Ragnor who unfolded and read a proclamation repeating the purpose of their visit.

When Lily came out the mask one of the two boys cried with a screaming voice. "But that's my mask."

But the other replied immediately. "It's a good one, it's mine."

They ran to Lily to try to catch the mask, which fortunately dodged them.

"Boys, boys. A little outfit." Arrested them Valentine with a false modesty. "Excuse your grace. Hm by the way you look exhausted, do you want some tea?"

"Hm, no thanks I'd just like to try the masks as soon as possible, thank you." Raphael forced himself to remain polite in the face of his petty people who wanted him just for his money, he knew that these two men were not his sun but he had to respect his word and make them try the mask.

"Yes, of course. Jace, my darling. Lily approached him and attached the mask. But as expected this one was too small and did not fit at all to his face, he shook his head.

The famous Jace irritated with Lily. "I'm sure you've tied it wrong that's why it's tight."

Lily rolled her eyes. "No, it doesn't change anything, it's just that it's not your mask." She withdrew the mask and walked without joy to the brother, this time the mask was too big, it fell from his nose, and poor Lily had the right to the same reflection.

Raphael became angry, he was fed up and was desperate that his sun could not be found. "Good enough! Stop wasting my time."

"Oh your grace I am horribly confused. It won't happen again."

"No, that's for sure. We'll take leave now unless he lives here another boy."

"Of course not, there is no one else your grace."

"Perfect. Lily, Ragnor come we go from here and without regret."

Raphael and Lily resettled in the carriage while Ragnor regained his place as a cochet.

Raphael sighed. "Lily I know I promised my mother not to give up but..."

"Hey, we'll find him okay, even if we have to spend a week or more, we will."

Raphael smiled at her, he didn't know what he made without his family and without his friends. "You're right. Thank you. Go Ragnor direction the shops."

The horses went to the trots, a few minutes later they arrived in the commercial district of the kingdom, they crossed it to go park the horses as close as possible to the castle but arrived in the middle of Raphael glimpses something.

"Ragnor Stop!" Raphael screamed. The horses stopped with a blow that tipped Lily forward that almost fell.

"Hey, what's going on? Why did you have us arrested in the middle?" Asked Lily, hitting on Raphael's arm.

"Look Lily." He showed her a small shop, a sort of armory, but in the window there were a few masks. He was sure it was there where his rider had bought it. He took Lily's hand and dragged her out of the carriage. "Ragnor will park the horses and join us in front of this weapons shop."

Ragnor returned a few minutes later, Lily and Raphael anxiously waiting for him. They penetrated inside the store, looking around them, they noticed 2 men chatting quietly behind the counter but... Raphael recognized them immediately, it was difficult not to do so in view of their physique, they were the two friends of his future prince, those who were with him last night, he took more and more hope, they could tell him or their friend hide. Apparently the 2 men had not heard them so Raphael scraped his throat to draw their attention, their gaze turning away from each other and landing on him, a big smile forming on their face, they were as glad to see him as him to find them.

"Prince Santiago, Good morning." Greeted the first, it was the smallest to the golden skin, his name was Magnus.

"Good morning, gentlemen, I'm glad to see you again, really. You'll be able to help me."

"Yes, of course, your highness." Said the taller, who was named Alec.

"Please call me Raphael. Listen, I'm exhausted, I went around the houses of the kingdom and I did not find him and... First I really need to know his name to stop giving him nicknames in my head." He chuckled slightly with shame.

"Simon, Simon Lewis." Says Magnus.

"Simon, I need to find Simon." Now that he knew his name he could not and did not want to stop pronouncing it, it sounded so good coming from his mouth.

"You said you had made the tour of the kingdom, but did you go to the old castle, the one right in front of your abode."

Raphael frowned. "Yes I just came back, and I really don't want to go back, the people who live there are... I think I don't even have a word to describe their greed and stupidity. Wait, don't tell me he lives with these people "

"What did Valentine do again to Simon." Mumbled Alec, but Raphael heard him and he was very angry, not only did these people waste his time, he lied to him and held his prince prisoner. He clenched his fists so strong that his knuckles had become white.

"We must go and liberate him." Said Raphael looking at Lily and Ragnor who nodded a determined air inscribed on their face.

"Ohhhhhh, it looks like a fairy tale, the prince who will free his princess locked in his tower, except that there are two princes, it's adorable." Magnus says hopping, shining eyes, make the other rolling their eyes, but smiling with amusement.

"We'll accompany you. But you have to go on foot, the carriage may too attract attention." Said Alec. 

"Yes you are right. Lily, Ragnor, you will go back inside to distract, do what you-want. When to us…" He said, turning to Magnus and Alec. "The exteriors will be searched first in search of a window or a place located in height and inaccessible." Everyone nodded and they directed again to the old castle.

 

~~~~~

 

They had arrived about ten minutes later exhausted and breathless to have run all along the way. They hide behind the bushes while waiting a few minutes after Ragnor and Lily returned to divert the occupant's attention. They advanced slowly towards the back of the castle where there was a small well which was surrounded by an old garden now dilapidated, only a few flowers had resisted, surely thanks to Simon. They looked from right to left first unnecessarily then raised their heads to discover a small open window, it was very high and completely isolated from the rest of the castle, it looked more like an attic window, rather than a room, a perfect place for someone you despise. Raphael vowed to release Simon and avenge him. He had to find a way to attract his attention without attracting that of the other inhabitants.

Everyone was thinking, they had to hurry, Ragnor and Lily could not entertain them too long without being noticed.

Alec who looked around saw a circle filled with small pebbles. "Hey look, it might help us." Raphael and Magnus shook his head in agreement. Alec being the taller, they let him aim for the window. The first 2 attempts were unsuccessful, but at the end of the third, they almost slowed down the pebble heading towards the window and landing inside the room, hoping that it would be enough to stir up Simon's curiosity and look down. Barely 1 minute after they saw the pebble come back to their foot and the owner looked at them strangely but smiling widely. It was him, his sun, he was even more beautiful without his mask. He was now so much to fetch him, and he cared if he had to use the strong way he would have no qualms.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon had gone to take refuge in his bed and he cried all the tears of his body. He was stuck, but the worst thing was that he could hear everything that had happened earlier downstairs. Even if he knew that Raphael was looking for him and that he was obviously not at all falling into the trap of Valentine and that he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible made him happy, the sadness of knowing that he would never put his feet back here and would therefore never find, and even worse than he thinks that may be he did not want to be found by Raphael... He began to cry more, but a sound came out of his dark thoughts, he raised his head and looked around his room looking for the source of the noise, his gaze landed on the ground and he saw a small pebble on the floor. He rose, wiped his tears with his sleeves, bent over to pick up the little stone and looked towards his open window, he held out his ear in search of voice or other, but he heard nothing then he contented himself with throwing the pebble from where he was, then bent over the ledge of his window to look straight, towards the royal castle, his gaze lost in the wave, then wavered down and landed on three men and... Oh my god, his face brightened with a huge smile, Magnus, Alec and Raphael were there, they looked at him and smiled at him. Thanks to the help of his two friends he had returned to fetch him, to free him. He wanted to howl with joy, but he was restrained, especially when he saw the three men, who made him sign to be silent. He understood that they did not want to attract attention, so he had to make them understand that he was locked up. He then made them a sign of a key turned in a door. They shook their head and made him understand in his turn that he had to wait quietly. He returned to sit on his bed and waited.

 

~~~~~

 

It was finally time for Raphael to release Simon and he decided to do it by force. He walked from one uninsured step to the front door, followed very closely by Alec and Magnus, they did not even knock at the door and returned directly, slamming the door in passing. Everyone in the room jumped, Lily and Ragnor rolled their eyes to the theatrical and dramatic entrance of their friend while the couple laughed softly at the garbage of the prince.

"Give me the key?" Ordained Raphael by looking at Valentine right in the eye.

"But what are you talking about?" Valentine answered in an arrogant manner.

"Enough!" shrieked Raphael by tapping his fist on the table right next to him. "You've wasted enough of my time. Give me the key to Simon's room immediately."

"Listen, there is only me and my sons here, you..." Valentine began with a quavering voice, the prince began to scare him, but Raphael cut him by quickly approaching him and took him by the collar of his shirt.

"You will regret having disobeyed my orders and those of the queen, for having taken me for a fool, for trying to make me believe that your two morons of sons could be my sun and above all to have made of Simon your slave... But... I might ask my mother to be a little more lenient on your sentence if you give me the key." Valentine trembled with fear now, grabbed the key from his pocket and handed it to Raphael, who rushed up the stairs to liberate his prince. Valentine made a discreet sign to his sons, then they directed running towards the exit, trying to flee, unfortunately for them, Magnus, Lily, Alec and Ragnor prevented them, ordered them to sit back and wait.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon heard the sound of the key turning in the lock, he rose from his bed and dusted his clothes. The door opened and his prince Raphael entered, he restrained himself not to jump in his arms.

"Simon." Said Raphael with a big smile. "I finally found you."

"Yes, my prince." He stepped slowly towards Raphael. "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble."

Raphael stroked Simon's cheek. "Don't apologize. You are free now, and this forever, I promise you, I will protect you, you will never be slave to anyone again. "

Raphael smiled at him tenderly and leaned slightly for a kiss, their second. Simon finalized the gap and put his mouth on that of his prince, he could not help smiling in the kiss. Raphael passed his arms around Simon's neck who put his hands on the hips of the other. Their kiss ended, their foreheads against each other, their eyes closed, enjoying the moment. It was time for them to go down, after all they had now all their lives to spend moments of tenderness to two. Once downstairs they saw that everyone was waiting for them with more or less joy, obviously Magnus, Alec, Lily and Ragnor were happy to see them hand in hand, but Valentine was boiling from the inside, but he knew he could do nothing , he would not rub himself with the royal family, he was not mad, so he was silent thinking that all this was going to end, and that eventually he would lose only his man to do everything.

Simon and the others were about to leave when he stopped, contemplating his house with tears in his eyes. Raphael try to comfort him.

"Hey, it's going to be okay they'll never come near you again."

Simon wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his T-shirt. "I know, it's not that it's just that... this place was our home, that of my father, my mother and me, it's the only thing left of them and, it breaks my heart to leave..." He looked at Valentine, Jace and Christopher with a black look, filled with hatred. "And then I can't give up my horse and chickens, and worse to leave them when it doesn't come back to them, they don't deserve to live here, especially not after what they've done with it."

Valentine laughed almost manically, it sounded like a madman. "Ahahahaha, and yes all this belongs to me, as well as my two sons, your mother was so blinded that she..."

"Shut up." yelled Raphael. "You don't care about this house, all you care about is money, right? How much do you want? "

"Raphael no don't waste your money." Begged Simon.

"Money is not a problem, and it is not wasteful on the contrary it is for a good cause, and I told you, I would do anything to make you happy, this castle will be yours again." Raphael looked back at Valentine who was stunned by the prince's proposal, he did not think he was going to give him money for this ruin. "So how much?"

"Hm... A lot. 1 million, of what can redeem me a greater castle, pay me servants and be able to buy us everything we want for life. "

"Hm, okay. So listen to me well, as soon as you have the money, you will go far away from this kingdom, and never come back, neither you nor your sons, is it clear? "

"Very clear. When will we get the money? Said Valentine satisfied.

"Oh don't worry about it, you're going to have it quickly, in less than a month." Replied Raphael falsely smiling. He barely had time to turn around as a body jumped into his arms. Simon buried his head in his neck. "Thank you, thank you very much."

Raphael shook him in his arms. "There is no such thing, but in the meantime you will come and live with me, okay?"

"Yes of course... I... Does that mean I'm going to meet your family?" Said Simon blushing, he was intimidated to meet the entire royal family.

Raphael chuckled softly, Simon was adorable. "Yes, but don't worry they'll adore you, who couldn't, and then, they can only love the man who stole my heart." It made Simon blush more so he hide his crimson cheeks in Raphael's sweater.

"Awwww." Say in chorus all their friends.

They all leaved for the royal castle, announcing the good news to queen Guadalupe.

 

~~~~~

 

Their arrival at the castle was much awaited, barely passing the big gates, they were greeted by 4 children jumping all around them and asking lots of questions.

"Did you find him?" Started Diego.

"Are they in love?" Said Juan looking at Alec and Magnus.

"Is it him?" Asked Rosa to get close to Simon and give her a big hug. Simon was surprised but replied with joy in hugging her.

"Is he going to live here?" Finished Angel.

Raphael laughed and answered them. "Yes I found it, yes they are in love, yes it is him and for the moment yes."

"Children enough, leave your big brother alone." Guadalupe who had been warned of the arrival of her son went down the stairs to join them. Her gait was royal, it looked like it was floating. The famous children ran to their mother who told them to go and wait for them in the living room, she watched her son and the ball man with a tender and proud look.

"Mom, this is Simon, my rider from last night. Simon, this is my mother, Guadalupe Santiago."

Simon bowed, he was impressed, embarrassed and intimidated, but he managed to talk. "Good morning queen Santiago, I am honored to meet you."

"Oh Please my dear child, call me Guadalupe, after all, you will be part of our family." Guadalupe approached Simon and laid her hand on his cheek, which made him blush. "Welcome to the family Simon, and know that now you are here at home." She turned to her son and took him in her arms, she whispered in his ear. "He's so cute and he looks adorable, I'm really happy for you, darling." Raphael tightened his embrace and thanked her. She stepped back and was introduced to Alec and Magnus who was considered almost as knights for helping Raphael, then they all directed to the living room to sit quietly on the couches and chat while drinking tea. After a while the discussion turned to Simon's situation, which explained the whole story. Guadalupe obviously agreed to help him recover him home and expel these horrible people from her kingdom. A few hours later Simon was officially adopted by all the members of the Santiago family to his great happiness and that of Raphael. Alec and Magnus had returned home, but were welcome to the castles when they wanted to.

Later in the evening they had a pleasant dinner, a sumptuous meal according to Simon, to get to know their new host even more. Finally the moon pointed at the tip of their nose and everyone decided to go to bed after this long day. Raphael showed his room to Simon, who was, in fact he did not have the words, he had forgotten what it was like to sleep in a real room, he did not know what to say to thank him and how thankful he was then he contented himself with kissing him , a good night's tender kiss. They do not sleep together, they both wanted to take their time, that of getting to know absolutely everything about each other and to strengthen their feeling for each other.

 

~~~~~

 

A month passed since the reunion of Simon and his prince. A pleasant and domestic routine was installed between them and the rest of the family. Simon felt like he was at home and lived here ever since. Every morning they would take their breakfast all together around the large dining table, Raphael and Simon always sitting next to each other with their hands interlaced. Then they would all make their morning toilets each in their bathrooms, each room having an adjoining bathroom, then they were busy with different occupations, sometimes they played with the brothers and sisters of Raphael, on the other day they were taking tea with Guadalupe, some day they were going to do some errands in the villages with Ragnor and Lily, then took advantage of them to visit Magnus and Alec, but mostly they would often walk just both in the forest or in peaceful place, which they regarded as rendez-vous, outings in love. Their love at first sight had been confirmed, their feelings were increasingly strong, Simon had not felt so fulfilled since his mother's death, but he had to go back to live at home alone. Raphael had gone to give the 1 million to Valentine and his sons a few days ago. They were definitely gone yesterday. He knew that Alec and Magnus would come to visit him, Ragnor and Lily too, Raphael and even his family, that he could go to the royal castle when he wanted it but it was not the same, it would not be the same, he had become so accustomed to live with them , and now he would find himself alone again, he knew it was his decision, but it still broke his heart especially when he looked at the eyes filled with sadness of everyone, even if they tried to hide it, the little last Rosa, that Simon adored more than anything, could not hold her tears. When they arrived in front of the portal Rosa ran to Simon who crouched to greet him in his arms, where she refuge, it shattered the heart of everyone.

"I don't want you to go." Said Rosa in tears, her face buried in Simon's neck and her little arms wrapped around his body.

"I'm obligated, honey, but you know you can come and see me whenever you want and I'll come visit you very often." Told her Simon by stroking her back up and down to comfort her.

"But why don't you stay here and live, you don't love big brother anymore?" She asked innocently.

Simon glanced at Raphael, even though they both thought they had not yet said his three little words. "Of course I..." He stopped, he did not want to tell him for the first time in this way there. He stepped back slightly to look at Rosa, he wiped his tears and said to her. "It has nothing to do with your brother Rosa, but you know, I have a house, and I have to live there. "

"But no you're not obligated, you know we're having a second house in another kingdom and mom says it's our holiday home when she's tired of her duties, you just have to keep this house to take a vacation yourself too, when you get sick of Rapha." It made everyone laugh, Rosa was so innocent, the innocence and recklessness of a child.

"Why you laughed, it's true." Adds Rosa looking at them with big eyes. How could we resist to this adorable little girl.

"I..." Simon looked desperately at the rest of Santiago for help, but rather than supporting him, they put themselves on the side of Rosa.

"Rosa is right." Started Juan.

"Yes it is true." Continued Angel.

"Hm, hm." Contented Diego with shaking his head.

Lily, Ragnor, as well as Alec and Magnus who was the special for the occasion and take him home, then help him to resettle, looked at him all with a slight smile. Raphael had his head turned to the ground, he did not look at him and bit his lower lip slightly.

Guadalupe say. "Simon, you know you're here at home and I'd be delighted, that you're officially moving here, but I can't make you do it if you don't want it, it's your decision, but know that whatever your choice is, we won't blame you and we'll understand , you'll always be part of our family don't worry. " She ends up with a sincere smile in the direction of Simon.

Simon restrained himself from crying, he did not know what he had done to deserve them. He didn't want to leave, they were his family now, he would never forget the past, his parents, who he is sure would like him to live in the royal abode, and he had to go ahead and then as Rosa so well said, his house will be still his house, It belongs to him, It'll just be secondary. Yes he had made his decision and he knew it was the best of his life. He rose slowly and stepped towards Raphael, grabbed his chin in his hand and raised his head so that he could look him in the eye.

"Do you want me to stay?" Asked Simon.

Raphael sighed gently. "I... I do not want to influence you... I..." But he was cut by Simon. "Raphael answer me sincerely."

"You know the answer, Simon. Of course I want you to stay, I want you to live with me, with us, forever...but once again it's your..." This time it was Simon's lips that cut him in his stride. A kiss, slow, tender and passionate at the same time, but still chaste in the presence of the rest of his family. When they parted they had a big smile on their face but Raphael's cheeks were colorful with a light pink, it was adorable.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww" Screamed everyone in heart, which accentuated Raphael's red coloration.

"Good and good since everyone want it, and I too, I'll stay and I will keep my second home for the hard days. I just have to go get my chickens and my horse, I can't give them up. "

"Especially for your intimacy." Says Diego giggling.

 

"Diego!" Shouted Raphael who walked up to him and slapped him in the back of his head.

Everyone burst out laughing. Guadalupe clapped her hands and said. "Well, let's go home and celebrate." Everyone walked happily inside the castle leaving Raphael and Simon behind them.

Raphael took Simon in his arms and kissed him passionately, Simon replied to the kiss by slightly opening his mouth, leaving the tongue of Raphael to explore it and then fight in a duel for domination. Their kiss ended they looked tenderly smiling as if once again the world around them did not exist.

"I love you." Said Raphael lovingly.

"I love you too." Simon leaned again for one last kiss before joining the others at home, at home.

 

~~~~~

 

6 months later everyone was gathered in the castle gardens to celebrate the marriage of Magnus and Alec who had asked his boyfriend to marry him a few days after Simon was accepted to live permanently in the royal mansion. Their marriage was simple but beautiful, Magnus was dressed in a gilded and glittery suit and Alec was muffled of a white suit, they were beautiful. Apparently this had given some ideas to Raphael who asked for his boyfriend's hand a week later, Simon although very surprised had jumped him in the arms giving him little kisses all over his face and had said yes again and again.

 

~~~~~

 

A year and a half after the marriage of Magnus and Alec, it was the turn of Simon and Raphael, they had decided to celebrate a ceremony in all intimacy, only family, friends and employees were welcome, of course they would make a ball later to celebrate the union with the whole kingdom. They had decided to marry in their costume from their first encounter, which was extremely romantic according to Magnus who jumped everywhere when he had known. Their marriage was also beautiful and wonderful. They had spent their honeymoon in their holiday home, Simon's house, their abode. Since the time they had renovated, cleaned, decorated, restored to their tastes and had finished a real little nest of love, for their moment of intimacy, their holiday, and just spent romantic evenings and quiet days.

 

~~~~~

 

They all lived happily ever after and adopted two children each, a boy and a girl each time, Luna Santiago-Lewis and Ivan Santiago-Lewis for Raphael and Simon then Madzie Lightwood-Bane, and Max Lightwood-Bane for Alec and Magnus!

That's how you live a fairy tale!

 

 

[My Tumblr](https://juuuunaaaaoooo.tumblr.com/) (Saphael, Malec, Bughead, Arashi)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading until the end, you're courageous^^.  
> No Beta  
> English isn't my first language, i'm sorry if it has fault please tell me.


End file.
